Fan:Legend of the Digital Saber
Here's a link to my FanFiction.net profile... http://www.fanfiction.net/u/1234691/Angeldemonboy Anyways, onto the little description of the storyline... In the midist of a national security crisis, eight teenagers recieve small package in the same package and gift in the mail; a strange looking electronic device. Soon aftwards, the teens all receive the same message on the devices and head for Central Park. When they get there, all are confused as to why they have been gathered. They realize that they all know each other, but most are not friends. Suddenly a bright light drops down from the sky and all eight teens pass out as they float upwards. When they wake up, they find themselves in a strange new world with strange new dangers. Things take an even stranger twist when they find a mysterious sword known as the Digital Saber. Legend says it has the power to save the Digital World... Or destroy it. ----- Now for profiles! http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e135/Angeldemonboy/MezzWithoutGlasses.jpg Name - Shinji Yagami Age - 17 Height - 5'7" Weight - 175 lbs Digimon Partner - Commandramon Personality - Shinji is usually a kind person, a pacifist by nature. He is extremely protective of females, not because he believes they are lesser, but because he feels no one should treat a female with disrespect. He's also a lazy person, liking to complain alot as well. He is usually pushed into positions where he must make important and difficult descisions, much to his chargin. http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e135/Angeldemonboy/0031.jpg Name - Daisuke Abukara Age - 17 Height - 5'7" Weight - 183 lbs Digimon Partner - Hagurumon Personality - Daisuke is the typical "tough guy, lone wolf" character. He thinks of no one himself, not willing to even let the thought of teamwork wander on even the borders of his mind. He believes others just bring you down. Unknown to most, he wasn't raised in a great enviorment which could be the cause of this behavior. http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e135/Angeldemonboy/anime3.jpg Name - Kazuo Inihara Age - 16 Height - 5'4" Weight - 127 lbs Digimon Partner - Lunamon Personality - Having a boy's name makes her life rather difficult. As a young child, she was constantly teased for having a boy's name and such events have caused her to be rather distant and cold, but not totally isolated. Despite having a hard and cold outter shell, on the inside she only wants acceptance from others. She appears to have a friendship with Shinji Yagami. http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e135/Angeldemonboy/8031ebd9b2f440_large.jpg Name - Hideki Ichimaru Age - 15 Height - 5'5" Weight - 142 lbs Digimon Partner - Betamon Personality - Hideki is one of the younger members of the group and believes he has to constantly proves himself. He contantly tries to act tough even though he is terrified most of the time. He absolutely hates being looked down upon and will usually lash out at those who do. http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e135/Angeldemonboy/Animepic3.jpg Name - Sayuri Ukiyo Age - 16 Height - 5'3" Weight - 117 lbs Digimon Partner - DemiDevimon Personality - Sayuri is an extremely pampered and spoiled individual who is used to being waited on hand and foot. She is extremely selfish and also extremely vain. She believes she is superior to the rest of the group because she is from a rich family and the rest are not. She is constantly called Kaso(Plastic) by Kazuo much to her dismay. http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e135/Angeldemonboy/Gentako.jpg Name - Kentaro Kurosaki Age - 17 Height - 5'6" Weight - 128 lbs Digimon Partner - Ryudamon Personality - Kentaro is a klutz, a weakling and by all means a coward. He doesn't know why he was forced into this world alongside everyone else and is completely terrified of his partner as soon as they meet, causing Ryudamon to think he's a completely lost cause. http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e135/Angeldemonboy/geijgrw.jpg Name - Akane Kuchiki Age - 14 Height - 5'2" Weight - 110 lbs Digimon Partner - Elecmon Personality - Akane is the youngest member of the group, and as such is constantly being protected and looked down upon, though she doesn't seem to mind. She takes after her Mother and tends to be very caring towards the rest of the group. She always seems to be carrying around a First-Aid kit. http://i38.photobucket.com/albums/e135/Angeldemonboy/Angel8.jpg Name - Hayate Inaba Age - 17 Height - 5'5" Weight - 116 lbs Digimon Partner - Lopmon Personality - Hayate is extremely intellgent, almost to the point of believing he is superior. He has been homeschooled his whole life and isn't exactly the most social person. He tends to be very akward when it comes to humor, usually not understadning the jokes. He doesn't seem overly satisfied with receiving Lopmon.